mozillafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Marketing:Mozilla Materials
Press What about the Press? Should we create a new Category:Press? --LouCypher 02:15, 11 Jan 2005 (PST) :Contact Raiph about that, I have thought about press as a category/page but the current del.icio.us tagging seems to be working out well for him. If you find some EXCEPTIONAL press, like actual reviews instead of just "oh look, another percentage point", that would be interesting. --Me at work 06:00, 11 Jan 2005 (PST) Move standardized letters to make mozilla materials pointlessly large Is there any reason not to move the standardised letters over to the Firefox section given that's what they're all about? -- --Komencanto 00:46, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) (it was me) 203.26.206.129 (talk) ( ) :Is there any reason you don't have an account // didn't sign in? The reason I don't move the standardized letters is :#they're Not mozilla materials, they're dasch's thing :#It makes the list of 'materials' needlessly long, letters aren't materials :#It doesn't make sense to :If I misinterpreted what you meant, can you explain better? --Tom talk/Bliki 14:04, 11 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::Fair enough, I thought it just might have been an oversight. They were originally on the Firefox materials at mozillazine. It's fine the way it is though. --Komencanto 00:43, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) :::It always takes me a few times to get things. The other day bart asked me if someone could be on two "teams", note lack of sfx. This was regarding folding @ home. Anyway, I said no, but if you had multiple computers you could. After that I gave it more thought and realized he meant can one fold and predict the climate, which is yes but at a loss to both projects (in speed of producing results). Now, you say move the letters, but you don't mean that. You mean add links to it at the bottom of the page under a standardized letters heading. That, while not a bad thing, is not a good thing. It could be done (instead) as a link to the main letters page under "See also", if it isn't already. A link to a list. --Tom talk/Bliki 01:37, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) Why don't people use Mozilla? If some marketing efforts took a look at people who dislike Firefox or other Mozilla products (or even those who use one but NEVER the others) then some targeted material could be made to try and combat these people spreading their negativity. - 211.30.46.81 :Erm, the seamonkey people are coming over very slowly (even jesus_X uses firefox now). Most of the people who dislike Firefox or Mozilla aren't the ones who haven't tried it, but the ones who have and don't want to rewrite their programs (or redo their system) to work in a Non-IE browser, in corporate environments. People at home, as shown by this weekend map, use Mozilla products at home more than they do at work, probably due to corporate "lockdown". Also, what does that have to do with us? We're a list. Apparently you want us to make materials for you, or requesition materials made? Could you perhaps make your own (or at least specs for your own) and post them at spreadfirefox, where someone who can make materials will see it? --Tomtalk/Bliki 23:12, 19 Mar 2005 (EST) ::The Seamonkey people are coming over only because they have to, I've gathered. I had thought that if people wanted to spread Mozilla, that they might want to take a look at these reasons and find a comeback to them. I'm not talking so much about people still using IE at work because they can't argue with their boss but using Mozilla products at home, I'm talking about the people who have a thing against Mozilla, and who are poisoning others against it. It's a bit of a niche group, but it's a niche group that we can't afford to let grow, by lack of a rebuttal. - 211.30.46.81 :::That doesn't change the fact that I still don't know who you are. Yes, jX had to, the good extensions worked on Firefox. Even Mitchell Baker (sp?) of MoFo used the suite a long time, but switched because she felt since she was pushing firefox, she should use it. I don't know what else to tell you man, but this is not really the place for the kind of discussion that this seems to be. However, since you seem to like Seamonkey, why not contribute to Seamonkey Materials and check out the link to Spread Seamonkey at the bottom? It might be more 'up your alley', as it were. --Tom talk/Bliki 17:55, 24 Mar 2005 (EST)